Ban
Ban (バン Ban) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. After the group's disbandment, Ban was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, but escaped when he discovered that Meliodas was still alive. His Sacred Treasure is the Holy Rod Courechouse. On top of being immortal, he is known for his ability, Snatch. Apperence Ban is a tall, muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles and usually slouches. He has short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar given to him by Meliodas. At the end of the Baste Dungeon Arc, he is shown wearing a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. Ten years ago, Ban wore a full set of red armor with a helmet like the rest of his teammates and wielded either a three sectioned staff or a rapier. During his imprisonment at the Baste Dungeon, his hair had grown past his shoulders and had grown a large beard and mustache. However, soon after escaping his cell, he utilized Jericho's attacks to trim away his facial hair and to reduce his long hairstyle. Due to losing his shirt during his fight against King in the Capital of the Dead Arc, Ban decided to wear an apron, until he was able to find a similar set of clothes during the Vaizel Fight Festival. His Seven Deadly Sins symbol of the Fox, is located above his waist on his left side. His wanted poster image, which is slightly accurate, depicts him with long hair that extends past his shoulders. The image also display a clear view of his distinctive scar. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He take actions based on whatever catches his interest, such as escaping from prison after hearing his captain was alive, and trying to steal Meliodas' sword, Dragon Handle, to discover why it was so important to him. He has shown some aspects of greed, as well as selfish desire; however, he will stay his hand if he is given a good reason to stop. He has a strange habit of making singing tones while talking which he developed at a young age after he was adopted by Zhivago. Despite his selfish and greedy personality, he is also shown to be caring, which is shown when he rushed toward Elaine to save her despite being a "bad person". Ban is easily surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually King. Furthermore, when King transformed back into his previous, larger form, Ban was the only one who appeared to be astonished. Ban carries a deep hatred toward the Demon Clan, holding a grudge against them for killing Elaine, and he despises the very thought of resurrecting the clan. Occasionally, Ban seems to act out of character. When Ban was planning to get the Horn of Cernunnos located under Kingdom of Liones'castle to revive Elaine, he was planning to save the kingdom, and be given the horn as a reward than stealing it for unknown reasons. Additionally, Ban has told the other Deadly Sins to not get into Meliodas' past as it was against their rules. Ban even told Meliodas that killing Dale as he is, was the best thing for him and that he shouldn't be naive. History 30 years ago Ban went around Ravens, living by stealing from others, constantly getting chased and beat by those he stole from, until eventually being caught one day and sent to Aberdeen Prison. There, a man offered him food which he gluttonously accepted. The man asked him his name which Ban returns, and tells him that his name is Zhivago. Ban escaped the prison with Zhivago and lived in his hideout, being fed by the man whenever they met up. He often complained about his parents who beat and brutalized the young sin on daily basis. At some point, he was tricked and kidnapped to be sold to Lord Roxanu, but was saved yet again by Zhivago who had happened to rob the cargo wagon he was on. Ban asked the man to teach him how to steal, and despite Zhivago warning him of the dangers of such lifestyle, Ban accepted it. Zhivago then started teaching Ban how to steal, though the boy had often failed at his own attempts. Zhivago also told him stories of legendary heists; among them was the tale of the Fountain Of Youth and its guardian saint which may have inspired Ban to visit the Fairy King's Forest later on. However, after agreeing to meet at a certain location one day, Ban who was overtaken by boredom decides to steal on his own and eventually was caught by Lord Roxanu's guards who beat him to a pulp. Zhivago saw the boy being beaten severely by the guards but decided to save his true son rather than Ban, crying for the latter to forgive him. 20 years ago Before he became a member of Seven Deadly Sins, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. After climbing to the top, Elaine, the fountain's guardian saint, tried to stop his quest, believing that he had malicious feelings, only for Ban to persistently climb back again and again, with actions of each annoying and angering the other. He then unsheathed his three-section staff and prepared to fight, and seemingly attacked her, but instead manipulated his staff to grab the cup that held the water from the fountain. However, before he could drink from it, he was quickly bound by the branches of the trees by Elaine. As soon as he gave up, Elaine realized his lack of malicious feelings by reading his mind, and released him. He then informed her of his name, and also the reason he desired immortality: though his life had not been very good, he felt that if he lived long enough, something good might finally happen to him. After a few more exchanges, Ban, stating that Elaine was "too much for him", climbed down from the tree, and apparently left. However, he soon came back up as he had only gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them befriended each other, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for Ban and vice versa. During one of their interactions, Ban explained to Elaine that the reason why humans are greedy was because either they want something in order to survive or show that they exist in this world. When he learned of Elaine's desire to leave of the forest, he offered to take her outside. She, however, denied his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to offer to find her brother, in whose stead she has been protecting the Fountain of Youth, and bring him back, which would relieve her of her duties and allow her to leave the forest. Hearing that, she hugged him, much to his surprise. Immediately stopping their conversation, a demon suddenly appeared and begun to burn the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Instructing Elaine to get the Fountain of Youth and escape, Ban used his three-section staff to remove the heart of the demon with one hit, which, however, did not kill it, since demons have more than one heart. It then used its claws to fatally wound both Ban and Elaine, who, in desperation, gave him the cup which held the water from the Fountain of Youth. Since he did not have the strength to even drink the water due to his wound, Elaine made him drink it through a kiss, thus making him immortal. When his wounds healed due to his newly gained ability, he angrily and quickly killed the demon with his weapon. As the whole forest burned due to the demon's purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gave him an almoca leaf, almoca leaf 16 years ago After his imprisonment, Ban was executed a total of 33 times, all of the executions having no effect on him due to his immortality. Sometime later, Meliodas arrived at Ban's cell, intending to have the convict join him, and was warned by Ban's guards of the man's immortality. When Meliodas entered the cell, Ban, thinking that another execution was to be performed, told him that he would merely sit as he was executed, only to find that the individual who had entered was a child. The young man then asked Ban to come with him, but he refused and stated that nothing existed for him outside, only for Meliodas to declare that he would take him out by force. Ban calmly stated that he would not restrain his strength, even against a child. Their battle ended with Ban being punched out of his cell, overjoyed by the fight, requesting that they continue their battle. After hearing Meliodas' statement that he would have to join him to continue to contest their strength, Ban continued to smile, implying that he only joined his captain to merely continue their fight. 15 years ago At some point in time, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals where he stole every single stuffed animal in the kingdom, justifying his "small" act by saying that he "worked hard" as a knight. This act, however, greatly angered King who complained that the little children throughout the town were crying. After Ban finally passed out and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. Since then, Ban was followed by King wherever he went, much to his displeasure, giving the people an impression that they were a "dynamic duo". At another point of time, Ban went to a bar for a drink after training, still being followed by King while Meliodas talked to Dreyfus and Hendrickson. He later passed out after drinking, earning an angry glare from the former Fairy King. Sometime after that, Ban and the rest of the Deadly Sins met with the king who was accompanied by a young Elizabeth. However, he does not remember her being there until Gowther mentions it. 12 years ago During the great battle at the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh, the Seven Deadly Sins were sent to battle against a group of vampires. Ban was sent on ahead to do reconnaissance and ended up battling a group of vampire-turned Holy Knights of Edinburgh which he defeated with ease. Soon after, Ban was confronted by Orlondi who restricted Ban with his tentacles and proceeded to drain him of his blood, commenting on how delightful it was that it just continued to flow. During the process, Ban, who was bored, ended up drunk and easily killed the vampire. Soon afterwards, Ban, in his drunken state, noticed Diane and King fighting a couple of vampires below and, using Physical Hunt, proceeded to drain them of all of their strength while laughing at them, enjoying their struggle. Then he challenged Merlin to a fight, which she accepted only on the terms that he could do a hundred-thousand push-ups, all in an attempt to tire him out, which worked, after which she teleported him back to Liones. After he became a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban once took interest in Meliodas' sword because his captain never let his sword out of sight, and tried to steal it when the Sins rested after defeating a Tyrant Dragon. He was then attacked by Meliodas and given a lasting wound, despite his regenerative abilities, that would become his only scar, which he calls a special case. 10 years ago Ten years before Meliodas and Elizabeth's meeting, Ban, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, years before Meliodas and Elizabeth's meeting, Ban, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, [http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Zaratras Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by all of the Holy Knights in the kingdom, with Ban later being able to escape under orders by his captain to disperse and later regroup to figure out the real culprit behind the Great Holy Knight's murder. 5 years ago Desiring the "feeling of pain that could make him feel alive", Ban intentionally let himself be captured by the Weird Fangs, who then imprisoned him within the Baste Dungeon and lost his Sacred Treasure after his capture. Abilities And Equipment As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is very powerful. His speed and strength greatly surpass that of an ordinary human, and his specialty is using his speed in conjunction with his ability, Snatch, in order to rip out opponents organs, preferably their hearts. His most amazing ability however, is his immortality. Thanks to drinking from the Fountain of Youth, all of Ban's wounds heal almost instantaneously no matter how severe. He also does not age, does not need to eat or drink, and is immune to all poisons. His immortality allows him to fight with a much more reckless style than most are willing. Abilities *Snatch (強奪スナッチ Gōdatsu): An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. Using a form of snatch, Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents. Such as a heart or an arm in the blink of an eye. Weapons *Three-section staff: During his time as a bandit, Ban wielded a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by chain or rope. He was considerably formidable in using it, and could use it in conjunction with his 'Snatch' ability to 'grab' objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was powerful enough to be able to rip out one of the hearts of a demon, and was capable of crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. He wielded a more elaborately designed one when he became a member of the sins. *Rapier: In the introduction of the Seven Deadly Sins by Elizabeth, Ban was seen wielding a rapier but it is highly unlikely since such type of weaponry does not suit him very well. *Courechouse: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a sacred treasure, which was stolen during his imprisonment. It is a four-section staff. Five years ago since the Deadly Sins' betrayal, Ban's sacred treasure was stolen after he intentionally lets himself get captured by the Weird Fangs. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly and competitive towards one another and enjoy challenging each other. Despite being very close companions, they are willing to fight each other at full strength, disregarding what potential damage they may deal against each other. Their fight encounter was a while after Ban's thirty third execution, which he once again successfully overcomes. As a subordinate, Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and addresses him as "Cap'n". Ban sees Meliodas as one of the only two people to accept him, the other being Elaine. When the Goddess Clan offered Ban the chance to revive Elaine by killing Meliodas, Ban was shocked and stunned at the opportunity, but accepted their offer. Despite trying to kill Meliodas, Ban appears to be saddened by his choice to not only killing his best friend, but to know he is from the Demon Clan and tries to convince Hawk to stop himself. Ban was also slightly surprised when Meliodas decided to let Ban kill him. Diane Ban and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to be on friendly terms with Diane. They have a teasing friendship and often show humorous rudeness to eachother. Diane and Ban have been shown to arm wrestle as well, to which she won by using a finger. Ban is entertained by Diane's attitude and often messes with her, as shown in the Vaizel Fighting Festival when he pays three ladies to act seductive towards Meliodas so she becomes enraged, leading to a more exciting fight. Ban is weary of Diane's tantrums, but also finds them amusing. Most of their conversations are them exchanging mocking remarks. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When the Seven Deadly Sins were an active group of knights, Ban and King had a relationship that could be compared to an "unlikely dynamic duo". Despite them fighting all the time, Ban cares enough about King to save him from Diane's rage attack against Helbram, possible due to being Elaine's brother. Gowther Ban and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban gets along with Gowther well enough, but initially thought Gowther was a big old man under the armor, but since no one has ever seen Gowther's real face it was understandable because of his armor size. Merlin Ban and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban and Merlin have not yet made contact like Meliodas has (in the anime) so we do not know if they get along or not. Although Ban once challenged her to a fight since he`never saw her full power before but fell to her wits when Merlin dared him to do a hundred thousand push-ups just to tire him out. Other Elaine Ban has feelings for Elaine, having befriended and then fallen for her during his seven day stay in the Fairy King's Forest, with her having similar feelings. He was the one who cured Elaine's loneliness from the past seven hundred years, which her brother has left her alone for. Sadly, Elaine now resides in the Capital of the Dead, after being killed by the Unnamed Demon. However, Ban swore that he will make her his, in the future. Ban considers Elaine to be one of the two people in his life that accepted him for who he is, the other being Meliodas, his best friend. When Elaine died, Ban became severely depressed and spent four years in prison, thinking that "there's nothing out there for him", and recently revealed that his cooperation with the Sins is mainly a distraction from her death. When given the option to revive Elaine by killing Meliodas, Ban chose Elaine without much hesitation, as he thinks a world without her is like hell. After finally being revived, Elaine attempts to kill Jericho, jealous of how she took her dream of traveling with Ban. After Ban reassures her that she's his only woman, she calms down and apologizes for her actions. After Escanor defeats Galand and Melascula, Elaine and Ban are happy to finally reunite, with Jericho's encouragement. Zhivago Zhivago was the man who taught Ban how to steal and made him into a bandit. He was the only person Ban trusted in his youth and was his idol and ideal father in his own words. Zhivago considered Ban his own son and was greatly ashamed for abandoning him to save his true son. However, Ban never hated him and had forgave him long ago. When Ban's soul was in the commandment's mercy, Zhivago sacrificed his soul and his only opportunity to see his son again to save the Fox's sin, falling into tears right after. Hawk At first, Ban was astonished by the fact that Hawk was able to talk, and originally thought that he was merely Diane's lunch. However, they soon got along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. When Hawk was killed by Hendrickson, Ban shed many tears and was furious, as he believe Hawk was a good nature pig, which it is the second time he shown to cry, the first was with Elaine. He also calls Hawk 'Master'. Jericho At first, Ban humiliated her by stripping her down to steal her clothes in Baste Dungeon. She wanted to take revenge, and she was, in fact, angry enough to drink demon blood in order to gain the power to beat Ban. But that grudge was destroyed when he saved her from becoming a full demon. Now there's hints that she might have become infatu 'Escanor' 'Gilthunde' 'Jericho' Family *Elaine (Loser Dead Lover) *Jerikco (Side Hoe) *Zhivago (Adopted Father; Deceased) *Kilia (Younger Sister; Deceased) Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Ban's special skill is stealing **Hobbies: collecting ale labels **Daily Routine: drinking until he has passed out **Weak Point: Elaine **Birthplace: Ravens **What he likes about himself: Nothing really ♪ **Dream/Hope: Revive Elaine **Regrets: That he couldn’t save **The most embarrassing thing in his life: That he felt all fuzzy when Zhivago called him his son **What he wants the most right now: Skinship with Elaine **Favorite animal: Foxes and pigs **Favorite scent: Alcohol **Favorite food: anything except Meliodas' cooking **Charm point: his fangs **He has no complex **The person he respects the most is Hawk **The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Meliodas. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. Both of them argue on who is the one who has 361 wins. **Eventually, Ban wins on their 721st time. *Ban seems to willingly let himself be imprisoned whenever he is depressed or bored. This happened both after Elaine's death and the rumors of Meliodas' passing *Ban is weak to alcohol even though he drinks a lot. *Ban is actually a considerably good cook. *Ban has the habit of prolonging the pronunciation of his sentences in a singing manner. He speaks with a drawl in the anime. *He has a collection of ale labels. *Ban currently shares a room with King. *Ban demonstrates symptoms of somniloquy. *The Sin of Greed is usually symbolized with a Frog and the color yellow. *Ban's name was given to him by his parents, more or less. *Ban is the only Sin remaining that doesn't have his Sacred Weapon. Quotes *(To Zhivago): "You didn't do anything wrong." *(To Meliodas): "Well.. If you've got something to say, spit it out!" *(To Ellen and her brother): "A real sin.. Can't be erased, no matter what you do" *(To Holy Knight Jude): "But I'm already sick of it. Your pain." *(To Meliodas): "Can I take your silence as a yes?" Gallery Ban_shaving_from_Jericho's_attacks.png Ban_trying_to_take_Meliodas_sword.png King_stabbing_Ban_in_the_chest.png maxresdefault_Ban.jpg